


Rockin' hips at the House of Mouse

by BrownandBlonde



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Soriku - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownandBlonde/pseuds/BrownandBlonde
Summary: Set After KH3. Soriku. Yaoi.Its Soras birthday and Riku treats him to a night at the House of Mouse!Kink: Exhibitionism. Cream Pie. Swapping. Interrupted Intimacy. Special Occasion.
Relationships: Riku & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 8





	Rockin' hips at the House of Mouse

The boys sat together on the beach. Riku took a deep breath of the salty air. He was gazing out into the sea - but he was aware that Sora was not. Soras eyes had been burning a hole into him ever since he arrived.

Riku poked Sora in the eye.

"Ow!", the brunette complained. He rubbed his eye as it watered.

"You hadn't blinked in a while", Riku teased. "Just checking you're still working."

"Have you got anything to say to me?"

"I don't think so."

"It begins with a H."

"Hello."

Sora started to look upset. "Riku, did you really forget?"

"I'm kidding. Happy Birthday, Sora."

Sora beamed. "Thanks, Riku! Tell me you got me something!"

"Yeah, the King helped me think.... but it depends on you being free tonight. I know it's short notic-"

"I'm all yours!"

"Oh. Cool.

"Where are we going?"

"To Mainstreet on Disneyville. We have dinner reservations - at a night club called House of Mouse."

That night, Riku drove Sora to a crazy looking building! It towered over every building on the block and was a utopia in comparison. It was surrounded by spot lights, and they were blindingly bright.

When they landed, they were met by a humanoid dog. "Oh, the King mentioned that Goofys son works here."

Sora choked on his saliva and did a double take. "Goofys what?!" Sora slammed his body against the windshield to get a closer look at the valet. The valet was staring at them, just as wide eyed. He was a humanoid, black dog, just like his father. "Goofy has a son?!", Sora screamed. He slammed the button that opened the ship door so hard he almost broke it. He dashed out of the ship with a magically enhanced speed that caught the dog by surprise. "Are you Goofys son?!"

The teen blinked. "Y-Yeah! You know my dad? You're not a regular..."

"Who are you?!"

"I'm Max!" Soras anxiety was rubbing off on the dog and he'd began screaming in just as much of a panic. "Maximilian Goof!"

"Holy smokes!"

Riku, blushing, headed over. "Sorry about this..." he mumbled to the valet. He handed over his key and a 500 munny tip with one hand - he had his other hand clamped over Soras mouth. He took Sora, who was in hysterics, and led him away. 

"Why has Goofy never mentioned him before?!", the brunette was screaming into Rikus hand. "He's not even a baby, he's the same age as me! What the heck?! Goofy was married?!"

Sora ripped Rikus hand from his mouth and called back at Max. "Who's your mother?!"

Riku hoisted Sora over his shoulder, and rushed to the entrance of the restaurant. His normally pale face was completely red.

As soon as the door was opened for them, they were hit by a wall of sound. Sora pushed up on Rikus back, hoisting himself up so he could look around the night club. The first people he recognised were Donalds nephews, Huey, Dewey and Louie, playing in a band on the stage. Sora made himself enough of a pain in the ass to hold that Riku gave in - it didn't help that Riku had been mainly using the wrist that had never healed properly. 

They were led to their booth, which was a decent distance from the stage while giving them a great view. On the way, they found themselves waving to various people from their past that they recognised. Sora put his knees up on his seat and looked around the club in amazement. There were people from all different worlds, good guys and villains, animals and humans and monsters... even animated objects.

Cinderella was sitting with her prince charming, as well as a bulbous nosed red head and a large, soft looking man who were looking around curiously. It must have been their first time at the nightclub as well.

He recognised Ariel, and Sora was baffled as to how she was sitting at a table and not in a tank with the lobsters. But if she saw him, she would probably think the same of him, so he didn't bring attention to himself. She was sitting with a handsome man, not as handsome as Riku though. Upon squinting for a better look, she seemed to have... a baby bump! Ariel was pregnant?!

"Sora," interrupted Riku softly, "I like that you're enjoying yourself, but you're giving me anxiety."

"Sorry, Riku." Sora said sincerly before making an effort to sit properly. "They all know about eachother... but the world order..."

"The King said this place is neutral ground. He really wasn't kidding...", said Riku, who was taken aback himself. "I guess thats the power of a King..."

"He owns this place?"

"It's co-owned by Donald and Pete."

"Donald owns this place but he complains about his uncle owning a place in Twilight Town? What a hypocri-... wait, Pete? Like, Malificent and Pete?"

"The very same."

Sora had so many thoughts running through his head that they turned into white noise. He just stared into space.

"We should stop talking about this.", said Riku gently. "I don't want to give you brain damage for your birthday. You don't need any more of that."

"Yes please... Hey! What do you mean MORE brain damage?"

"Can you keep your voice down? Our meal is on the King, so order whatever you want."

"Hmph!", Sora scoffed and he buried his nose in the menu. 

After they'd been given enough time to decide, they were approached by a penguin, who took their orders.

The two teens continued to gauk at the people they were dining with until the lights went down. Instinctually, they summoned their key blades and leaped onto their table. An announcement was made over the speakers, introducing a show. The curtains revealed a performer. As the crowd roared in applause, the two Keyblade weilders blinked in surprise. After a pause, they recalled their keys and sat back down. Riku tried to brush away the foot prints they'd left on the table cloth. Sora scratched the back of his head awkwardly. 

The show began and their embarrassment slowly left them as they focused on something else. 

While they waited for their meal, about three shows were performed. 

Though the shows were entertaining, Sora was entranced by Riku instead. He'd missed his company so much. He was so noble and mysterious. Over the years he'd gotten even more muscular and handsome. Sora swept his silver hair out of the way so he could see his best friends beautiful eyes.

Riku was surprised and their eyes met. Sora smiled warmly at him. The brunette slowly leaned in and gently placed a kiss on the silverettes lips. Riku went wide eyed. His eyes were so striking, even in the dimmed light, that Sora couldn't resist going in for another kiss. When Riku kissed back, Sora wrapped his arms around him. They heard a roar of cheers, presumably for the performance on stage which was coming to a close, but in their minds it was for them. They had always referred to one another as best friends but in their hearts they knew it was something more. It was something more powerful than friendship. They were soul mates. And with their kiss, they finally recognised that. The unspoken feelings they had was given recognition and validity. 

Roses were thrown towards the stage and being in the proximity, they showered over the duo as well. 

The stage curtains closed. The duo sunk into their seat until they slid under the table. When the lights were turned back on, they had seemingly disappeared. 

Magic brooms swept the roses off the stage.

Sora was shamelessly pulling off his own clothing. If they weren't woven with magical thread, they would have torn. Riku took his hands and made him take pause. They were in public. "Sora..."

But Sora had no interest in pausing. He licked his fair skinned friend, from his chin to his nose. "Riku... I love you."

Riku gave in and took Soras face in his hands. He kissed him deeply. He didn't fight back as Sora started undressing him too. 

They kissed so fiercely they busted their bottom lips. Sora tried to sit on Rikus lap, but hit his head on the table. Other than Soras brief cry of surprise, they also heard a second cry of shock. They noticed a pair of flippers peeking under the table cloth. The cloth was lifted up as one of the waiter penguins looked under to see what was going on. Upon seeing the duo completely naked, it squawked in shock and waddled away. 

"Don't stop, Riku, please", Sora begged, suddenly terrified. 

"It's better to ask for forgiveness instead of permission", Riku agreed before kissing the brunette again. Sora gratefully kissed back. They kissed for what felt like an eternity, and at first it was very desperate. Their passion calmed down as time passed, as they both got gradually reassured that neither of them were going to stop. Their hearts were safe with eachother. They had nothing to be scared of. As they finally, slowly parted, a string of saliva hung between them. 

"I love you so much Riku...", Sora quietly swooned. 

"I... I love you too..."

He offered his tongue to Sora, who accepted it and sucked on it. They both quietly moaned and laced their fingers together. 

Sora placed wet kisses down Rikus body as he laid him down on the floor. He ran his tongue around his bulging muscles, leaving wet trails on his fair skin. He suckled on Rikus little pink nipple. 

He was caught off guard when Riku wrapped his hand around his throat. He choked him ever so slightly. 

Riku pulled him into another a long, lingering kiss. They began to slowly rub eachothers genitalia. Neither had ever felt so sensual before. Riku couldn't resist any longer and put both hands around Soras throat, choking him tighter. Sora straddled him and started to hump him, their genitalia rubbing together.

Between Soras lust, his oxygen being granted to him in short bursts and his soul being stared into by Rikus striking eyes, Soras sanity got lost. He wanted to cry out, but Rikus death grip stopped him from announcing their activities to the whole club. He could have cast a spell that allowed him to breathe without air, as he'd done many times in the past, as many of his battles were under water. But he didn't want to. He gave himself entirely to Riku. He trusted him as much as he loved him.

As he couldn't swallow, Sora began salivating alot. As it dangled from his blue lips, Riku caught it on his tongue. Riku gave Soras throat a final squeeze before letting him go. Sora loudly gasped for air. 

While Sora caught his breath, Riku took a small bottle of oil out of his trouser pocket. He lubricated his erection with it. 

"What's that...?", Sora asked dizzily. "What are you doing?"

"It's mineral oil. I use it on my keyblade so it doesn't get rusty. It'll work for this."

"It'll... work for this...", Sora echoed as he grasped what was going on and what he was expected to do. He swallowed deeply and then rose so Riku could aim himself at his hole. Sora slowly sat down on his best friend, gently bouncing up and down, taking him inside him bit by bit. If he ever felt pain, he cast a healing spell on himself, not allowing anything to hold him back. 

Both their eyes rolled to the back of their heads as Sora finally sat flush against him. They were lost in ecstasy as Sora ground himself against him. Riku reached for Soras throat again, but Sora intervened, cupping Rikus hand against his cheek. He nuzzled his gloved palm affectionately before he started to ride him. Riku moaned softly and put his knees up to support him. They confessed their love for eachother again, over and over. 

They heard jazz music. They heard idle chitter chatter. They heard laughter. They heard flippers. They heard announcements and cheers. The world was still continuing around them. And yet none of it seemed as important as the world they had created for themselves under the table, as if it were in a tent and they were kids again. A thin sheet of cloth stopped anything beyond it from being important. Riku saw the stem of a rose peaking from beneath the table cloth. He picked it up. He gently stroked the rose down Soras body, before tucking it behind Soras ear. They told eachother they loved eachother again.

Sora shuddered and started to go off rhythm, so Riku took him by the hips and bounced him. Riku heard the beginning of a beautiful sound that Sora made as he came, but the rest of it was drowned out by jazz music. Riku cursed them in his head. He just about heard Soras grunt as Riku roughly grabbed Soras erection. He squeezed it base to tip to pull all of his semen out. Riku looked at his hand in fascination. Soras cum was on his hand. Sora. His best friend. The strongest, most amazing person he'd ever known. His cum was on his hand. He licked it.

He was knocked out of his thoughts when he was hit in the face with bristles. A Magic Broom was sweeping under their table to clear away the roses. Unlike the penguins, the broom couldn't have cared less what the two boys were doing.

The bristles turned into the shape of a hand, as it attempted to take the rose from behind Soras ear. Riku snatched it back and pushed the invader away. He tucked it behind Soras ear again and Sora couldn't help but laugh. 

Riku rolled them over and put Soras legs over his shoulders. He started thrusting into him. He remembered once upon a time the positions were reversed, and Riku used to kick Sora away. Oh, how things had changed. 

They kissed passionately, swapping saliva and seed.

They eventually grabbed some napkins from above them and wiped themselves down. They redressed and sat at their table properly. A waiter. To his embarrassment, the Head Chef, Gus Goose, approached their table and asked if they were ready for their first course. They said yes. Riku checked the time and realised they had been fooling around under the table for an hour.

For the rest of the night, it was the Head Chef that served them their courses. That could have been taken as flattery. Knowing that the King was footing the bill, one could assume that the King had requested that they get special treatment, and that was why everyone was being served by penguins while the Destiny Island duo, two knights that had fought to save Kingdom Hearts, had the honour of being served personally by the chef.

But realistically, Riku knew it was more likely that the penguin waiters were too traumatised by catching them under the table. It was either the chef was serving them, or they weren't getting served at all. 

But thankfully none of the guests seemed to have caught on. 

They were served burgers shaped like Mickeys head and fries. As the staff knew Sora was a birthday boy, they were given head bands with fake Mickey ears to wear - as well an absolutely enormous cake shaped like the Kings castle. There was absolutely no way the duo could ever finish it all, and they didn't think it was a good idea to bring any home to Kairi and the other islanders as they would be bummed that they hadn't been invited. So after the boys fed some to eachother, they asked for the penguins to be allowed to have the rest - they didn't know whether penguins could eat cake or not but it was the least they could offer.

So Sora and Riku finished their wonderful meals, while enjoying wonderful performances and enjoying eachothers wonderful company. Sora felt a wonderful ache in his backside and the rose was still tucked behind his little ear. He felt wonderful. 

After their meal, they walked hand in hand to the car park. Max drove their ship to them. Sora, thankfully, was too drained to harass him again, but Sora still being Sora, he took a selfie with him. The three of them posed infront of the nightclub together. 

#HouseofMouse #bestbirthdayever #wishesgranted #soulmates @HiroHamanda #howdoyoustoparosefromdying #ineedsmartpeopletohelpme @Goofy #whydidntyoutellneaboutmax #Goofyhasasoncanyoubelieveit #wherewashealltheseyears

**The End**


End file.
